


What the Heart Wants

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart wants what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What the Heart Wants  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Emma Swan (Hook/Emma implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG ****  
>  **Word Count:** 122  
>  **Summary:** The heart wants what it wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Two](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1298921.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/531990/531990_original.png)

As the music plays and we move around the dance floor with perfect timing, I can’t keep the smile from my face. I know I shouldn’t be enjoying myself as much as I am in this moment especially not with him. He’s a pirate and not just any ordinary pirate but the infamous Captain Hook himself. But when he looks at me the way he is as if he can’t take his eyes off of me I just can’t help myself. I’m falling... no that’s not quite right. I’ve already _fallen_ under his spell. And I know it’s too soon to admit it to him, I’ve barely admitted to myself. But the heart wants what it wants and mine wants Captain Hook.


End file.
